Jack y el coco
by Bellette07
Summary: Oneshoot. Todos dicen que el coco es una bestia feroz. Pero este solo quiere ser amigo de Jack y desea ayudarlo. T por que esta un tanto sujestivo


Esta historia pasa dentro de un universo alterno. Yo creo que con eso queda claro su final

**El coco**

Las historias que cuentan de este personaje parecían ser ciertas. Todas las noches aparecía entre los armarios, se escondía debajo de las camas, merodeaba entre las sombras y comía niños pequeños. Por eso era a veces que los padres no encontraban a sus hijos después de dejarlos solos en casa.

Jack Spicer tenía 4 años, y su amiga Ashley lo miro una sola vez. Le dijo que había tratado de jalarla de su cama y grito. Sus padres llegaron y no vieron nada, no paro de llorar hasta el día siguiente. Y era cierto, Jack había escuchado de sus padres que a Ashley la habían intentado secuestrar una noche.

Jack de por si le temía a la oscuridad, tenia una lámpara en su habitación que lo hacia sentirse protegido, pero Ashley también tenia una y le había dicho que no importaba si había luces de noche, de cualquier forma el las apagaba. Solo bastaba que no estuvieran los padres y que fuera de noche.

Para Spicer eso era seguido, sus padres rara vez estaban en casa y difícilmente recordaban su nombre. Si el coco se lo comía nadie mas lo iba a buscar. Spicer prácticamente se sentía en su cacerola.

Fue cuando escucho un ruido atravez de su ventana, miro para ambos lados asustado

-¿Q-quien esta ahí?- dijo antes de esconderse bajo sus sabanas

Una sombra paso de manera fugaz entre su caja de juguetes y su armario. Su luz de noche se apago y la luna se nublo. Jack se escondió entre las sabanas. Un par de ojos amarillos con pupilas tan grandes y dilatadas como lápices lo observaban entre la oscuridad. Jack sintió que se iba a mojar

-Hola Jack- le dijo una siniestra y misteriosa voz

-¿C-como sabes mi nombre?-

-Te observo Jack Spicer, desde el día en que naciste-

-¿Vienes a comerme?- le dijo asustado entre sus sabanas

-No, no me gustan tan delgados-

-¿Para que viniste entonces?- dijo ya mas calmado

-Te e visto venir llorando de la escuela muy seguido-

Jack se sorprendió ante la respuesta del coco

-¿Por qué lloras cuando vienes de la escuela Jack?-

-Es que…-

-Vamos, no me tengas miedo-

¿No me tengas miedo? Tenia que estar bromeando, esos ojos amarillos solo le podían pertenecer a algo tan feo que no podía ser visto a la luz del día, ni de la noche.

-Dime Jack-

Jack prefirió no molestar al coco y no lo hizo esperar

-Un chico mucho mas grande que yo me molesta en la escuela, me quita mi comida y mis cosas y me amenaza con golpearme si no hago lo que me dice-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que es más grande que yo, dice que soy una rata de ojos rosas y que soy muy pequeño para estar en 6to grado-

-¿Y que hace un niño como tu en 6to?-

-Es que soy muy listo, mis papás dicen que van a buscarme educación especial-

-¿Y dices que ese grandulon te molesta?-

-Si-

Los ojos del coco, aun feroces eran realmente calidos en su mirada. Jack comenzó a darle su confianza

-Háblalo con tus padres-

-Nunca están, ellos siempre me dejan solo. Se olvidan de mis cumpleaños, de mi edad e incluso de mi nombre-

-¿Y tus amigos?-

-No tengo mas que una y no va a mi escuela, todos dicen que soy muy raro por que soy albino-

Los ojos del coco se tornaron feroces otra vez. Jack retrocedió, pues su sombra se iba acercando con más cautela y la luna se iba nublando, dejando en total oscuridad su habitación.

-Tu cerebro es grande Jack, ¿sabes lo que puedes hacer con el?- le dijo con cierta malicia en sus palabras

-¿Qué?- pregunto muy asustado

-Cobrar venganza-

El coco era un ente malvado, pero de alguna manera esas palabras lo hicieron estremecerse. El coco, el mismísimo coco le estaba aconsejando a hacer algo siniestro, pero tentativo.

-¿Cómo se cobra venganza?-

-Quiero escuchar lo que le quieres hacer a ese chico grande… ¿Cómo dices que se llama?-

-Steve Smith-

-Bueno, dime que quieres que le pase a Smith-

La mañana había llegado a la escuela primaria donde Jack iba. El maestro entro al salón para dejar entrar a sus alumnos cuando vio algo que lo estremeció. Ahí estaba el pobre de Steve, pegado con cinta adhesiva a la pizarra de gis, en forma vertical. Boca tapada y ojos llorosos con un letrero que decía "soy un patán". Jack lo miraba con la malicia de un duende detrás del maestro. Y fue cuando Smith noto algo, sus ojos ya no eran rosas, si no rojos, inyectados en sangre.

-Te agrado mi nuevo juguete Steve, yo mismo lo hice- le dijo de una manera inaudible para los demás, pero si para el.

Steve miro que Jack traía un control remoto en sus manitas

-Conviértete en mi mascota y te va a doler menos-

El coco volvió la noche de ese día. Jack tenía la cabeza entre sus rodillas

-¿No funciono tu plan?-

-Lo malo fue que funciono-

-¿Qué paso?-

-Steve les dijo que estaba loco y ahora todos me tiene mucho miedo- Jack se puso llorar –me sacaron de la escuela y mis padres me castigaron. Es injusto, el comenzó todo-

-¿Y es tan malo que te hayan sacado de ese manicomio?-

-No lo se…- dijo entre sollozos -Quizás si estoy loco, no solo lo hice para vengarme, si no que me divertí haciéndolo sufrir-

Los blancos dientes del coco mostraron una sonrisa macabra.

-Todos dicen ahora que soy un monstruo y mis padres piensan que la escuela es mala para mí. Ya no voy a volver a ir, me van a dejar encerrado en esta casa para siempre-

-Sabes algo Jack, la gente dice que los monstruos deben de estar unidos-

Jack rápidamente entendió su mensaje

-¿Sabias que esto iba a pasarme?-

-Lo deduje, pero nunca pensé que pasaría así-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-Por que tienes cualidades que los seres humanos no pueden comprender. Acompáñame, y no te preocupes, yo te cuidare-

El coco salio a luz mientras le extendía la mano. Sus ojos brillantes estaban al frente de una cara… ¿humana? Jack no podría creerlo, el famoso coco era una persona, y una persona muy rara. Ojos amarillos, orejas puntiagudas, pelo largo y negro como la noche. Tenía una armadura brillante y dorada como sus ojos. La sensación de alivio y fascinación llenaron a Jack en ese segundo.

-¿Eres un soldado?- le pregunto Jack en su inocencia

-Soy una persona que la rechazaron igual que a ti hace muchos años atrás-

-¿Y quieres que vaya contigo?-

-Si-

El coco miro la cara de Spicer llena de confusión. Lo mas obvio era que iba a rechazar su oferta

-¿Puedo llevarme a mi teddy?- le pregunto

El coco sonrió y soltó una pequeña carcajada

-Por supuesto-

Jack lo tomo de la mano y "el coco" lo tomo entre sus brazos.

Al día siguiente nadie volvió a ver a Jack. Ashley sabia que algún día el coco se lo iba a comer. Lo que no sabía era que en realidad se lo había llevado.

Fin…

Esta historia esta dedicada de principio a fin a mis lectoras aquí en la página. Se me ocurrió después de leer una anécdota publicada por Guillermo del Toro cuando hizo el laberinto del Fauno. Espero les guste


End file.
